


Spooky Season

by babyslutgreed



Series: Nelson & Murdock - Parenthood [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyslutgreed/pseuds/babyslutgreed
Summary: Matt sighs. “The plan was to decide on a family costume for Halloween,”“We wanna be the Ninja Turtles!” Jay chirps. “Because there’s four of them and four of us. And Papa said that there’s an old show that you watched when you were little just like our show that we watch.”“But Jay’s being stupid,” Charlie says. “Because she knows that Mikey is my favorite,andshe doesn’t even like orange!”“Charlie, do not call your sister stupid,” Matt says the same time Foggy asks. “Charlie, was that a nice thing to say?”





	Spooky Season

**Author's Note:**

> tutant meenage neetle teetles

The kids are yelling when Foggy opens the door. Not something particularly alarming. He’s the father of two four-year-olds; he’s not sure if he knows what silence is anymore. 

He had been out meeting with a client all afternoon who’d been accused of inflicting psychological damage as a result of a bar fight. Nothing’s given him more patience for cases like this than parenthood.

“Mikey’s _my_ favorite, Papa! Not Jay’s! She likes Leo best, she said so!” Charlie’s voice hits his ears first.

“But Mikey’s got numchucks, and they’re so cool,” Jay whines. “Papa, can I get numchucks for Christmas?”

“They’re _nun_chucks, not numchucks, Jay!”

“Charlie, no yelling please,” Matt’s calm, even voice fills the room. He is squatting in front of Charlie, who is tapping his arm over and over. “Jay, nunchucks are weapons, and weapons aren’t toys.”

“Can I get fake ones?” 

“No!” Charlie shouts again before Matt can respond which has Jay shouting right back at her brother.

Matt pushes his glasses up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, order!” Foggy calls as he walks into the living room. “Order in the court. The honorable Judge Dad is presiding.”

‘Daddy!” Jay calls and runs up so she is standing directly in front of Foggy. She tugs on his pant leg. “Daddy, I get to be Mikey for Halloween, right?” 

“No Daddy! Mikey’s my favorite!” 

“Help,” Matt mouths at him. 

“Hey now, what did Papa say about yelling?” Foggy looks at his children, who both have the decency to look sheepish. 

“No yelling…” They chorus back. 

“Right,” Foggy says and picks Jay up. Matt follows suit, scooping up Charlie. The twins are placed on opposite ends of the couch. Jay pulls her knees up against her chest, and Charlie flaps his hands. They have identical frustrated looks on their faces and Foggy has to stop himself from cooing. Instead, he sits beside Matt on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Who wants to catch Daddy up?” 

Matt sighs. “The plan was to decide on a family costume for Halloween,”

“We wanna be the Ninja Turtles!” Jay chirps. “Because there’s four of them and four of us. And Papa said that there’s an old show that you watched when you were little just like our show that we watch.” 

“But Jay’s being stupid,” Charlie says. “Because she knows that Mikey is my favorite, _and_ she doesn’t even like orange!” 

“Charlie, do not call your sister stupid,” Matt says the same time Foggy asks. “Charlie, was that a nice thing to say?” 

Charlie looks sufficiently cowed. “I’m sorry,” He mumbles. “You’re not stupid, Jay.”

Jay, to her credit, didn’t seem hurt by Charlie’s comment but still accepts Charlie’s apology. “Does that mean I get to be Mikey?” She asks. 

Charlie’s eyes go wide and he looks at his dads like he’s ready to protest again. Foggy’s surprised the words “not fair” aren’t immediately yelled.

“Jay, why do you want to be Mikey?” Matt asks instead.

“He’s got the coolest weapons,” 

Foggy can feel Matt tense next to him. Foggy knows exactly what Matt is feeling. But he also knows that Jay wanting the “coolest weapons” is solely a result of letting her watch too many cartoons and not related to a desire to take after Matt’s vigilantism. They’d decided they wouldn’t tell their kids about that until they were deemed old enough - however old is “old enough” was still up in the air, but if Matt and Foggy could agree on anything it was that the kids wouldn’t know the truth about Daredevil for at least another decade. Foggy still takes Matt’s hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

Matt relaxes, as much as he’s capable at least, and nods. 

“Well how about this,” Foggy speaks up. “Have the turtles ever used each other’s weapons before?”

“Yeah,” The kids say at the same time.

“That’s right, they shared because they’re brothers. Just like you are brother and sister.”

“So Jay, if you were to be Michaelangelo for Halloween and Charlie wanted to play with the nunchucks for a while, would you share?” Matt asks.

Charlie looks about as mutinous as a four-year-old can, and Foggy would never say it aloud, but he is grateful that glare is directed at Matt rather than him. Jay nods eagerly. Matt smiles before Jay remembers to narrate her nodding. The importance of sharing has been something Matt and Foggy have worked hard to teach the twins. There was still a bit of a learning curve, but overall Foggy couldn’t be prouder of how giving his kids could be. 

“But-!” Charlie starts, but Matt raises his hand to let him know he isn’t done. 

“Charlie, if you dress up as Michaelangelo on Halloween, would you share the nunchucks with Jay?”

Charlie thinks this over for a minute, glancing from Matt to Jay. “If I share, does that mean I get her sword when she gets a turn with my nunchucks?”

“Yeah!” Jay says before Matt can. 

“So what do you say, kids?” Foggy jumps in. “Jay?”

“I’ll be Leo,” She says with a determined nod. Charlie smiles.

“Can we have breakfast for dinner?” Charlie asks. 

“Ooh! Yeah!” Jay immediately sends her best excited-puppy-impression Foggy’s way. “Please?”

Matt chuckles. “If your room is clean when Daddy and I check in ten minutes, sure,”

Both kids scramble off the couch and race to their room. 

“That was an impressive, out-of-court settlement there, counselor,” Foggy says. He stands and moves so he is standing behind Matt. He starts to knead at his, no doubt sore, shoulders. 

The near-silent groan that escapes Matt confirms Foggy’s suspicion. “Why is it that they’re only susceptible to logic when ‘Judge Dad’ is around?” 

“Let’s just say it’s because I’m your good luck charm.” 

“A little to the left?” And Foggy adjusts his hands accordingly. “I don’t believe in luck. But if I did, I’d be inclined to agree.” Matt tilts his head back, his face turned toward Foggy. 

Foggy hums, a smirk playing on his lips before he leans down and presses a quick kiss to Matt’s own. 

“How’d it go with Raj?”

“We have eight minutes of alone time left, do you really wanna spend it talking about Raj’s case?” 

“You make an excellent point,” Matt grins. 

They only get another four minutes alone, three of them spent just lying on their couch, Matt wrapped up in Foggy’s arms as they share lazy, chaste kisses while Matt tells Foggy about what the twins got up to before their yelling match.

Jay comes stumbling back into the living room. She wastes no time and clambers onto the couch to situate herself on Matt’s lap. Matt gives a soft grunt as she adjusts. Foggy chuckles because he knows that even Matt’s super senses are no match for the unpredictable whirlwind that is their little girl.

“Did you leave Charlie to do all the cleaning by himself?” Matt raises an eyebrow. He’s putting on a fake stern voice before he digs his fingers into Jay’s belly. She shrieks halfway through her protests. And, not to be outdone, Jay wrenches herself so that she can retaliate and tickle Matt right back. 

Foggy catches Matt’s elbow, or maybe it’s Jay’s knee, with his stomach, but his ears are filled that sound of his daughter and husband’s laughter, so he can’t really find it in himself to complain. 

“Our room’s clean,” Charlie says, peaking over the arm of the couch. “You gotta check so we can have breakfast for dinner.”

Matt lifts Jay by her underarms and holds her straight over his head. She squeals and Matt pulls her back to his chest as he stands from the couch. He gives her one last kiss to the top of her head before setting her down to run ahead with her brother. 

Foggy follows after a beat and he comes to stand behind Matt in the twins’ doorway, admiring what is indeed a clean bedroom. Matt is tilting his head in his telltale way, whether he is listening, smelling, feeling, or hell even tasting to confirm the kids did as they were told, Foggy isn’t entirely sure. But both Matt and Foggy are satisfied with the state of the room, that much Foggy knows. 

“Okay, Mutant Ninja Turtles,” Matt directs his view in the twin’s general vicinity. “Go wash your hands so you can help me start breakfast for dinner while Daddy changes out of his work clothes.”

Foggy happily obliges and disappears into his and Matt’s bedroom to shed his suit jacket and, admittedly already nearly fully untied, tie. He enters the kitchen in a threadbare t-shirt and sweatpants. Jay is stirring pancake batter, Matt is frying eggs, and Charlie is trying to be covert as he steals some blueberries to eat before they’re put into pancakes. 

“Papa, for Halloween we can make your cane look like Donnie’s staff!” Charlie says after Foggy gives him a butter knife to use to slice bananas. 

Matt tilts his head, shifting his focus from the eggs in front of him in favor of Charlie’s question. “Am I Donnie?” Foggy snorts at the genuine surprise he hears. 

“Yeah,” Charlie answers like it’s more than obvious.

“I thought I would be Raphael?” Matt’s tone is borderline petulant.

“Maybe _I_ want to be Raphael,” Foggy counters from where he is setting plates at their kitchen table. He tries to suppress his grin. Truthfully, he had no preference prior to this. Michaelangelo had been his favorite Ninja Turtle ever since he was a kid, but that role was now profoundly taken by his son. He’d be happy with whatever. He’d dress as a giant rat and call himself Splinter if his children asked him to. But the more he thought about pulling out his arts and crafts supplies and turning Matt’s cane into a tiny bo staff to complete a Donatello costume the more he liked it, and the more he felt a little silly that his four-year-old thought of it before he did. 

Matt flounders. He mutters something about the color red before turning his attention back to the eggs on the stove. 

“And Daddy will share his cool Raph knives if you ask him, Papa. Right, Daddy?” Jay reaches over to pat Matt’s hand.

“They’re called sai!” Charlie chirps. 

“Of course I’ll share with you, babe,” Foggy says, standing behind Matt. He places his hands on Matt’s hips and places a quick peck on Matt’s shoulder blade. “And trust me, you look just as good in purple as you do in red.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure a way to incorporate it, but Karen definitely joins the fray and dresses up in the classic yellow April O'Neal jumpsuit plus a red wig. (And what the hell Frank makes a surprise appearance as Casey Jones) 
> 
> This is the first in a series that's pretty much just me decompressing through fluffy MattFoggy moments. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! I hope to write plenty more.


End file.
